


Bedrest

by fuzzyizmit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Erotica, F/M, Medical Convalescence, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, POV Second Person, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyizmit/pseuds/fuzzyizmit
Summary: You are the sole survivor, but you are stuck in bed for the foreseeable future. While you twiddle your thumbs, someone familiar shows up to help you pass the time.
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	Bedrest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in second person POV, but my brain latched on and insisted that is what this one-shot be written in. I hope it works. Enjoy!

“Now, you need to rest, Ma’am.” The voice isn’t all that familiar, but you have spent enough time around The Castle to know the Minutemen’s top medic when they address you. “I’ve flushed all the coolant out of your eyes, but they still need time to heal.”

“And this bandage?” You lightly pull on the cotton strips wound around your head, the contrivance already grating on your nerves. “How long does this have to stay on?”

“A few days, at the very least.” Your annoyance must have shown on your face, because they quickly add. “Once the swelling has gone down, I will check again, but you don’t have a choice. You are going to have to stay put for the time being.”

As you dismiss the doctor, every responsibility perched on your shoulders, both large and small, rush to fill in the seconds as they drag by. Arlen’s spare Buttercup parts lay strapped to your pack along with a holotape filled with voices long since lost to time. Railroad dead drops needed to be checked. You have new upgrades for Ada and new drink routines for that Drinkin’Buddy robot. Hell, on your last trip around Boston Airport you swore you saw something that looked an awful lot like a periscope poking above the waves. Everything around Boston needed your attention, and now you are stuck in bed because you had somehow managed to pour coolant into both your eyes while working to repair your power armor. You really did not need to be sitting on your ass in the dark because of a stupid slip-up. You silently curse your rotten luck.

Time slips by. Minutes? Hours? Without your vision, you can’t tell what time of day it is. You can only hear the occasional steps passing your lonely room. Preston was busy keeping everything in order as you convalesce, just as you had ordered him to do. No one else stationed here would bother you against doctors’ orders, so you sit. It was like sitting in a void, vast and immeasurable, but worst of all… boring. Eventually, you drift off to sleep, your dreams empty.

Sometime later, you wake to the sound of shuffling footsteps in your room. Unable to see, you quickly call out.

“Who’s there?”

“Hey, Sunshine! Just your neighborly ghoul Mayor making a house call.”

You sit up casually in bed, your spirits brightened by Hancock’s familiar raspy voice.

“Hey! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back in Goodneighbor?” you ask.

“I heard about your little mishap and was in the neighborhood. Figured I would stop by and see how you were doing.” You feel the side of the cot sink beside you. “How long are you gunna be laid up?”

“Doc said a few days. Stupidity tax, I suppose.” You sigh.

“What happened?” Hancock laid his warm hand on your thigh on top of the blanket.

“You’re going to laugh at me.” You stammer.

“Probably…” Hancock chides as he squeezes your knee.

“I was repairing my power armor after a Gunner attack. The arm servo kept overheating. It seems the coolant line got clogged and I didn’t realize it. I tried to push more coolant through and the line split… right in my face.”

“Damn!”

“Yeah,” you run your hand over your face, the bandages snagging on your calloused hands. “It was all over me. Luckily, Preston was close by and hear me yelling. I couldn’t see a damn thing! He helped me over to the infirmary where the doc started flushing my eyes out.” You remember the painfilled panic, everything seemed like a blur. “Did you know that coolant is a pretty nasty skin irritant, too?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. That’s why I’m in these new duds. I’m sure it was quite the sight; everyone shouting, the medic pour water in my eyes as someone helped me out of my wet clothes. It was a mess.” You feel your cheeks start to warm as you realize the person helping you out of your ruined fatigues was most likely your second in command.

“Oh, is that why you’re so red right now?” Hancock teases. You feel his fingers slide across your burning cheek.

“Bah!” You playfully shoo his hand away. You notice the scent of something sweet and earthy close by. “Wait? Do you bring plants with you? Flowers?”

“I did come across a patch of particularly beautiful hubflowers on my way here. How did you know that? Did the doc give you some orange ‘tats while you’re holed up here?” He elbows you gently.

You giggle. “No. You smell like cut grass… and…” You focus on the scents around you. “berry Mentats?”

“Guilty as charged!”

Hancock gently takes your hand and molds them around a bunch of waxy stems. You can’t help but smile as you press the sweet smelling flowers to your nose.

“Thanks,” you say sheepishly. You aren’t used to people taking care of you like this. Normally you are the one rushing comforting those around you.

“So, what are your plans for this little sabbatical of yours?”

You sigh. By nature, you are always on the go, working on something, helping as many people as you can. “Fuck all, I suspect.” You can’t help the frustration of your situation from seeping into your voice.

“Maybe… I can help with that, Sunshine.”

The cadence of his voice raises your pulse. You know that voice. It was the same voice you heard after a hard-won battle with a particularly nasty band of super mutants at Revere Satellite Array. Both of you had nearly bit it when a mutie up in one of the four dishes got a line on you with a mini-nuke launcher. Luckily the bomb flew wide and took out a shack hiding a handful of his mutant buddies instead. Your body pumped full of adrenaline by the near miss, it was short work after that to finish off the few remaining enemies. The two of you ended the day setting up camp in one of the satellite dishes, sitting high above the surrounding waste land. As the sun set, sending pink and orange streaks across the clear sky, Hancock offered you a hit of Calmex to settle your addled nerves. You don’t really remember what was said after that, but you definitely remember how it ended… and so does the more primal parts of your brain.

You can feel yourself start to grow warm and flush as the weight shifts on the bed. Hancock leaning in close to your ear, his hand creeping under the blanket and makeshift gown, trailing along the skin of your thigh. “I’ll give you something to keep your mind busy until we can hit the road again.”

Your mind reels as the suggestion. “What…” you whisper back to him, you hand covering your mouth instinctively, “what if someone walks in?”

You hear him chuckle. “I’d be more worried about someone hearing you. I’m surprised they didn’t hear you in Diamond City last time.”

Your cheeks burn like a raging fire. Just the memories of that night starts a cascade of delicious sensations in your mind… and your body starts to respond in kind.

You can almost feel the smile in his voice when he says, “Let’s act of some of those impure thoughts of yours.” Hancock removed his hand from your thigh. You hear the sound of a bottle being opened and the crunch of some tablets. Hancock lightly turns your head before kissing you deeply. As his warm tongue thrusts between your lips you taste the undisputable medicinal tang of a chalky Day Tripper. A wave of calm pours over you, bringing with it a spray of psychedelic colors in the periphery of your closed eyes.

You pull away slightly. “You sly fox!”

“I always considered myself as a dirty little bastard, personally.”

His hand once again snaked stealthfully to the inside of your thigh, inching its way in between your legs. He holds one of your hands in his as his other expertly find your clitoris. The tiny mound of skin responds electrically to his touch and you start to squirm. Between the swirling colors and the lack of vision, it feels almost as if you are floating in space. Without the usual references, your perception become skewed, your body distorted. Hancock’s hands feel huge and warm, pressing you in place as the pleasure he strokes out of you streaks across your skin.

Somewhere down a distant hall, you think you hear footsteps echoing closer. You sit up straight, fighting against the calming effects of the drug.

“I think I hear someone!” you harshly whisper.

“And?” Hancock teases. “Do you want me to stop?” He slows his fingers. Your body grumbles in protests. “Or do you like not knowing if someone is watching us?”

The thought takes a second to percolate through your lust addled brain, before it latches on and devours it. Hancock responds to your smile by renewing his efforts, making you hide your head in his shoulder as your body shivers, a moan stifled to a squeak next to his rough skin.

Slowly, he guides your hand, opening your palm and pressing your hand to something warm.

He hisses into your ear. “You’re not the only one enjoying this.” Beneath your fingers you feel his dick pressed hard against his thin linen pants. Instinctively, you start to rub, his hips moving reflexively under your touch. Moving higher, you fumble, trying to undo his belt and pants blindly.

“Let me help you with that.” With in a few seconds, he places your hand on his stiff cock. Your fingers follow the ridges and grooves as you stroke, remember how they felt inside you, like nothing else you’ve ever experienced.

As Hancock repositions himself next to you, you feel him slip a couple of fingers inside of you, returning the favor.

Suddenly, you feel the urge to kiss him. Pulling yourself closer to him, you raise your other hand to cup his face, only to realize then that you were still holding onto the fistful of flowers. You both stifle a small giggle as you throw the plants to the floor, grope for his face and try to bury him in deep long kisses.

As your body twists and twitches with Hancock pressed beside you, space feels even more abstract. You start to ignore everything, your world becoming only that which fuels the fire building inside.

Next to you, Hancock grinds and jolts in your grasp, his breath quickening in your ear. He grabs your hair, pulling you even closer.

“You ready to get fucked?” he growls.

“God! Yes!” You respond, your voice a bit louder than you had anticipated.

Hancock pulls away, leaving you floating, untethered in the cold dark abyss. Pulling the fabric off you, you feel his warmth return, the heft of his body between your legs. His hands side you down onto your back. You feel the slick tip of his cock slide against your wetness a second before he thrusts inside.

In the darkness, your senses are overwhelmed by him. He seems everywhere. His dick fills you. His heat smothers you. His hands and mouth seem to travel around your body, nipping your neck, squeezing your breasts. You try your best to hide the gasps and moans that erupt from your mouth, unable to suppress the building momentum as your bodies collide.

The rusty bed creaks rhythmically under the strain. Hancock inches you closer and closer to the edge of an orgasm with every thrust. You press your fist to your face, biting down in a failing attempt to conceal your oncoming climax.

Hancock, his face inches from your own, starts to lowly grunt with each ram, the sound pushing you over the edge. Your body spasms as you clutch him close, hanging on to the only solid anchor in the tremendous blackened endorphin rush.

With another thrust, and he collapses on top of you, twitching inside you. You softly stroke his scared head, listening to the each of you catch your breath. Pulling himself up on his elbows, he nuzzles the valley between your breasts.

Suddenly, you freeze as you hear a pair of boot unexpectedly race down the hallway. Both of you burst out laughing.

“Guess we put on quite the show!” you snicker, wondering who was going to be red-faced the next time you did roll call.

“Well, together we do make quite the freakshow! Maybe next time we can ask for a few caps first!”


End file.
